What if?
by selinea1
Summary: What if Zoey had a child with Loren that nobody knew about? What if she was still with Erik, and even he didn't know? What if they had a daughter? Follow what would happen to Zoey if all of these were true. Will their relationship crumble? Will he ever find out? Will he still accept her?This is 22 years after Loren's death. Infinite disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.
1. My lost son

**_This is my fourth fanfic. It is going to get better. Make sure and read my other stories. I will update at least once every two weeks. Read and Review please,_**  
******_-NAQ_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Night characters. I only own Aiden and the plot to my story. The House of Night series is owned by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast._**

The memories rushed through my head.

~Flashback~  
20 years earlier

_I was currently in the Broken Arrow General Hospital. I had just given birth to a small baby boy. I decided to name him Aiden. I had to give him away. I just had to. I couldn't keep this reminder of my past in my life, haunting me forever. I couldn't keep it. _  
_No one had noticed. Well, no one except for Aphrodite, with her nosy self. She went through my garbage…creep… She agreed not to tell anyone, though she was worried about me. She even helped me keep my pregnancy a secret. There were only small suspicions, but we quickly convinced them that it was just in their imagination._

_I was dating Erik again. I loved him and he loved me. I wonder if we will ever get married. I still haven't had sex with him, mostly because of my last experience. I had snuck out of the House of Night with Aphrodite covering me. She told Darius, only, so he is the one who took me to the hospital. _  
_I already picked the person that I wanted to take care of Aiden. It was a stupid choice, but I figured that she was the most likely to have a child with Loren. Yep, I picked Neferet. I knew that she wouldn't hurt him, even if it was my child. I learned that she truly did love Loren, yet still used him. She killed him, but she soon regretted it when she felt lonely. I consoled her and gave her company, even though she was still a bitch to me. She was slowly turning back to light. _

_I would give my son to her. To hold him as her own, and to call him her child. I didn't want Aiden to know about me. I wanted to be forever erased out of his mind. He couldn't know about me. He would think that Neferet is his biological mother, and she promised not to let him see his birth certificate. I even let her die his hair Auburn to make him look like her child. Letting him know would just mess up my relationship with Erik, and I wanted to stay with Erik, even if it meant giving up my only son, never to see him again. I know that this sounds selfish, but I am not ready to be mother yet. Hell, I'm only seventeen. I'm not even supposed to be having sex with non-minors, let alone teachers! Neferet was centuries older and more experienced than I am! Only vampyres are supposed to be able to reproduce, but once again, I'm special. No one would find out because I was still technically a fledgling. They brought me my baby, just to say goodbye before I leave him for good. Neferet promised to move away from the House of Night to take care of Aiden, and keep him out of my life. I would become the High Priestess. Lenobia would fill in the position while I took classes and made the change. I still had a lot to learn before taking on a big responsibility like that. I was to take High Priestess in Training lessons with Neferet once a week at Starbucks. Of course, she wouldn't bring Aiden, she had someone to watch him, and we would talk. She didn't even dare to bring up Aiden at all, she knew that it would only upset me, and make me lose focus. _

_And as I looked at my baby boy right then, I knew that I would never forget his eyes, or that cute, little button nose of his. I knew that even if I didn't want him, I would always love him, and give my life to save him. And as I gave him back to the nurse after kissing my little child, I cried. I cried so hard that it didn't seem like I could ever smile again. The weeks after that, everyone was worried for me, I looked horrible. I honestly felt bad for myself. But eventually, I got over with and started my new life. No one still knows about him, and I don't plan on anyone knowing. His mother, or Neferet died 18 years after his birth, leaving him everything in his will (and some in mine). _

_~End of Flashback~_

And now, here he is, 22 years later, applying for the new Poet Laureate position that just opened up. I knew it was him, even before he spoke or said his name. I could never forget those dark eyes that penetrated into your soul and that cute button nose. His voice was like honey. Just like his father's. I thought that I would start crying right there in my office in the middle of the interview. But I pulled myself together, as a High Priestess, I was all about appearance, and I interviewed him. It was amazing how much he reminded me of his father. Everyone will know about him now, because I was definitely giving him this job. I was not going to discriminate him just because of his parents. He was truly as good of a poet as his father was. But even though they would know, I would make it my life's mission for him and everyone else not to find out about me, and what I truly am to him.

It really frightened me how much he was like his dad. The hair, though it was still amber, was in the same hairstyle that Loren used to always wear. He looked so much like him, that if it wasn't for his Cherokee-like complexion, you wouldn't know that he was my child. He looked more like Neferet than me, and for that I was glad. It was going to make it much easier for me to keep up this façade. And as I told him that I would call him if he got the job, and I would definitely call him, though I didn't tell him that, he left and as soon as the door was closed, I cried, and cried like I did when I gave him away.

_**Well, there's the first chapter. I know that right now, it's a little depressing, but it will get better, I promise. Read and Review please,**_  
**_-NAQ_**


	2. Dating!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Night characters. I only own this story. Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. My school had a break, and I just got back. It has taken me a while to get back on track, and I am very sorry. I hope you enjoy, -NAQ ZOEY I had been sitting in my office chair, crying, for about five minutes, when Erik walked in. He rushed in the slightly ajar door, looking frazzled, and turned to meet my eyes. In his eyes, I saw concern, but slight relief when he saw me that turned back to concern when he saw the state I was in. We were Imprinted, and since we had been Imprinted for ten years, our Imprint grew stronger. Now, we can't tell whose emotions were whose. He walked up to me, and sat in the less important chair, that was conveniently placed right next to mine. He dragged me into his lap, and started to whisper soothing words into my ear. I usually didn't cry in front of other people, and Erik was one of the only ones that has ever seen me cry. I usually suck it up, and put on my High Priestess panties, as Aphrodite would say, and didn't show any weakness, but I was just so depressed at that time, that I wouldn't even care if the High Council walked in and saw me crying. I mean, I just sat down, and interviewed my son. My 22 year old son, who was applying for the same job as his father. The one who I haven't seen since I was 17, and gave up, thinking that I would never see him again. When I finally calmed down, he pulled his head away from my ear, and turned my face gently so that I was looking directly into his eyes. He could read me best like that. I was a great liar, and the only way that he could determine whether or not I was telling the truth was if he was looking in my eyes. My eyes always betrayed me. "What's wrong?" he asked me softly. He finally learned to be gentle with me, though I might not always crack. I sniffled, and lamely replied back, "no-th-thing." He frowned at my answer. He knew I was lying. I knew I was lying, but what could I tell him?! I couldn't tell him the truth. Erik and I have always been truthful with each other. It took him a while, but he finally forgave me for my mistake with Loren. We didn't like to bring him up anymore. It was a sour topic for the both of us. And he only knew half of it. We learned to trust each other, and let each other know our deepest and darkest secrets. We only kept our feelings from each other, albeit we knew that the other would already know. I told Erik everything (with the exception of the whole I-have-a-son-with-Loren thing,) and he trusted me with his heart, and I was not about to break that trust. "It's nothing important." I quickly said, responding to his frown. I tried to keep my voice steady, but I could tell that he was not buying it, and I couldn't blame him. With my puffy, red eyes, and flushed, tear-streaked face, I wouldn't believe myself either. He looked in my eyes with concern, but let it go. Changing the subject, he asked, "How did the interviews go? Did you find someone?" This time I put on my poker face. "Um… yeah." I said weakly. "Well…" Erik paused, waiting for me to speak. When I didn't, he let out a frustrated sigh, and continued, "Who was it?" I paused. I was contemplating whether or not to tell him who it was. I knew, just knew that he would freak out if I told him that I had decided that the son of Neferet, and Loren Blake, the two people that he despised most, was going to be the new Poet Laureate. I decided that I would. To warn him before he finds out for himself when I introduce him to the rest of the school. "I, um, I decided to go with Aiden Blake." I said quickly, yet quietly, hoping that he heard me, so that I did not have to repeat it. An awkward silence passed over us. It took a few seconds of him processing this before he started the rant that I knew was coming. I figured that he would criticize me for this decision, but I just told him that I would not discriminate Aiden just because of his parents. He was really angry, that I could see, and I knew that I would not be able to console him. This brought up our past, a past that we had long ago decided to keep in the past, and he didn't want to bring that up again. We hadn't even said Loren's name in 5 years, and just the thought of him, set him off. He even mentioned the whole cheating thing. He actually thought that I would cheat on him with Aiden! That that was the only reason that I hired him! I was so pissed that I told him to leave my office. I wanted him to comfort me, not make me angry. As he left, I slid back into my High Priestess chair, and put my elbows on the desk, and my head in my hands. About 10 minutes later, I heard my door open, and was surprised to see Aiden and my daughter, Angelina, in the doorway, with a large, beaming smile on her face. I noticed how close they were to each other, and gave them a once-over. I noticed that they were holding hands. I looked at Erik, and I's daughter curiously. Instead, Aiden was the one who answered me. "Professor Night, the Drama professor called me, and told me that I had gotten the job. I rushed here as soon as possible, not that I had left. I was in the parking lot, when I met Angelina here. We have been talking ever since. She was with me when I got the call." I raised my eyebrow at that. It wasn't like Erik to do that, especially since he was just scolding me less than half an hour ago. Maybe he felt bad. He used to always do stuff to make up for making me angry. How sweet of him, I thought, and then turned my attention back to my daughter and Aiden. It looked a bit odd to me. "What's going on?" I asked Angelina tentatively. Her smile widened, if that was even possible. "Mom, I have some great news! Aiden and I are dating!" My entire world stopped with those words. My daughter was dating my son! Of course, I couldn't really blame them. They were both pretty attractive, and plus they didn't even know that they were related. "What!? You can't date him, Angel!" I said, just a little too loudly. Loud enough for the power in my voice to echo through my office. Her nickname was Angel. It fitted her personality perfectly. She was a wonderful person, and daughter. Angel stood up quickly, and looked at me angrily. "Why not, mom?! We have so much in common. It's like we were made for each other. We are so much alike, we're practically soul mates." I was starting to get really frustrated. "Well, of course you are both alike! That's because he's your br-"I stopped quickly, in the middle of my sentence, realizing what I was about to say. What I had spent nearly 25 hard years of my life trying to keep secret. I couldn't let anyone know. Not even my own daughter. They stormed off without letting me finish, and for that I was grateful. As I exited my office, and made my way to the High Priestess's dorm that Erik that I were sharing ( Angelina was using the Drama professor's room,) I sat by the famous East Wall, by the old oak tree, thinking that I could never let my secret come that close to coming out ever again. Thank you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is the longest chapter that I have written so far. Once again, I am very sorry, and I will update again soon, -NAQ 


	3. Author's Note 1- Sorry Guys

Hey guys. I know that you will be very disappointed, for this is NOT a new chapter. I, myself, hate authors' notes, but this was necessary. I don't mean to sound like a prude, but if y'all want some more chapters, please review to me. I like y'all encouragement. I'm kinda getting bored with these stories, but I have BIG plans for them, so if you would like me to continue this story, please review or send a private message to me. I'm sorry. It probably feels like I am blackmailing you, or giving you an ultimatum, but I want to provide y'all entertainment. I feel SOOOO bad for doing this, but it was necessary. Once again, I am so sorry. Please review nicely. I won't continue if you are mean to me in your review. It makes me sad. Thank you,  
**_-NAQ_**


End file.
